ufstcgfandomcom-20200213-history
Yun-Seong
Yun-Seong is a character from the Soul Calibur series. Yun-Seong has been used in both aggro and control decks, usually dependent on the version the player is running. Overview Yun-Seong was first released as a tag-in promo, where you and whoever you're introducing the game to, got a copy of the promo. Immediately, many were astounded at the possibilities of a faster kill than any other character released so far. His continuous ability states that if he starts the game, he does not start the game committed. By itself this is a very useful advantage, especially considering his lower than average vitality. His only ability is a form ability, which for the cost of a committal, once per turn you can move all the foundations in your card pool to your staging area, and ready all foundations. This includes your opponent's foundations as well. Immediately, these foundations can be used to pass control checks or play any abilities. This allows for faster set up, and possibly dealing some damage that your opponent may not be able to block due to the early stage of the game. Upon the release of UFS's 6th release, the Soul Calibur III: Blades of Fury expansion featured two new Yun-Seong character cards, along with his first support. His support consisted of: * *Yun-Seong* * ** Yun Seong** *Land Walk, an action *Crane Swoop, an action *White Storm, his Unique, Character Only asset *Avenging Claws, an attack *Bird of Prey, an attack *Branding Blade, an attack *Burning Sky, an attack *Circling Wing, an attack *Heaven's Path, an attack *Meteor Throw, an attack *Ragged Fangs, an attack *Twisting Coils, an attack *Natural Footwork, a foundation *Purity of Innocence, a foundation *Seong Style Longsword, a foundation *Whereabouts Unknown, a foundation Common deck types Yun-Seong has been used in aggro, control and hybrid decks. If the character version used is *Yun-Seong*, usually the deck build that works best for him is aggro, due to his ability to commit his momentum as if they were foundations to make the control checks successful and his Air, Chaos and Order resource symbols. This coupled with his foundation, Whereabouts Unknown, means that, unless the opponent can stop his momentum gain, the Yun-Seong player will be able to make many more control checks, possibly rushing the opponent with a flurry of attacks that the opponent may not be able to block. The finishers of choice for this deck style are usually Jaguar Revolver, Bird of Prey, Criminal Uppercut, Moonbeam Slicer, Tiger Uppercut, Tsunami Sabre, and Lela Mutsube among others. Promo Yun-Seong (***Yun-Seong***) is able to play aggro, control and hybrid decks, due to his resource symbols; Air, Order and Void. A version of ***Yun-Seong*** utilizes Start Over, playing a couple of foundations afterward, then using his ability, brings his foundations to his staging area, then proceeds to play Devil Reverse, rendering the opponent unable to play foundations until the end of their next turn, even as blocks. Coupled with Fortune Teller, E.S.P. and possibly Hidden Base, this deck could lock the opponent out of the game, forcing the opponent to hard check all of his attacks. Promo Yun-Seong is also able to play an aggro deck, utilizing his ability to use his Whereabouts Unknown first turn to generate momentum for a Multiple or Powerful attack, possibly utilizing Soul Power or Unorthodox Fighting Style to make the attack harder to block, generating the possibility for a FTK (first-turn kill). Ultra-rare SC04 Yun-Seong (*Yun-Seong*) isn't widely used, but has a built in draw engine, recurring anything he puts in his momentum. Earth gives him access to Strength of the Mountain and Star of the Ring, thus ensuring that, save for damage reduction, all of his attacks will deal damage and eventually go to his momentum. Air gives him access to Soul Power, and the Geyser Thrust/ Unorthodox Fighting Style combo (Geyser Thrust can rid your opponent of momentum, so a later attack cannot be blocked by using Unorthodox Fighting Style's enhancement). Fighting against Yun-Seong There are not many ways to stop Yun-Seong, but some do exist. s, it's referred to as "Uncle Mitsurugi wants you!", in reference to Uncle Sam.]] * Absurd Strength, an action, can stop his momentum gain. * Soul Reprisal, an action, can punish him for having too much momentum * Overwhelming Strength, an asset, can commit Yun-Seong (but if Yun-Seong already has momentum, it renders Overwhelming Strength useless) * Mortal Strike, a foundation, can slow down Yun-Seong by preventing momentum gain during the combat phase. * Promo Leona can negate an ability played on a character card, slowing down Yun-Seong. * Rigorous Training and Compassionate Heroism, a foundation/action split card and a Foundation of Power, respectively, can negate damage boosts (stop Powerful abilities played by Yun-Seong). * Pieces of Eight can negate a Powerful or Multiple ability, since they are both enhancements. * The Recurring Nightmare can make your opponent fail a critical check, like one for a Bird of Prey. This will not end their turn, but it will prevent a possible risk for losing the game. * Any cards with the Breaker keyword could delay Yun-Seong. * You Will Not Escape can stop the promo from playing many foundations, and possibly delaying his otherwise speedy setup. The correct way to play it against ***Yun-Seong*** is to respond to his second or even third foundation, thus cluttering his card pool enough so that he cannot pass the control check to play an attack, or even use his form ability. Thus he will have no choice but use a poke or end his turn. * Mai can use Shiranui Flames when being attacked, forcing the Yun-Seong player to stop rushing and play a non-attack card before continuing, adding to the next attack's progressive difficulty * Geyser Thrust can have its Enhance activated to burn all Yun-Seong's momentum to its powerful E. If you are Yun-Seong Try preparing for these counter strikes. and hybrid decks in the tournament setting.]] *Absurd Strength - Limit your momentum gain to less than 5. If your opponent responds with Absurd Strength, try to rush the opponent by attacking normally, as they have one more card in their card pool to add to their progressive difficulty. *Soul Reprisal - If you know your opponent uses Soul Reprisal, and you don't see many ways for them to use momentum, use M.I.A., One-Armed Manuevers (sic) or Achieving Your Goals to also give your opponent momentum. This way, Soul Reprisal would also affect your opponent. It is also an action, so if you are running ***Yun-Seong*** off of Void you can play Power of the Edge to negate and discard it. *Overwhelming Strength - Play a throw attack or gain momentum in any way. Next turn you'll be able to destroy it by discarding one momentum, then ready as normal. *Mortal Strike - If you're running ***Yun-Seong*** off of Void, Ring Veteran or Lost Memories help keep Mortal Strike at bay. Otherwise, rush the opponent normally without worrying about momentum gain. *Promo Leona - Use One-Armed Manuevers (sic), Leave at Dawn or Steel Cage to rid your opponent of their momentum, which is the cost for Leona's ability. *Rigorous Training and Compassionate Heroism - Do not rely on damage boosts off of discarding momentum. You can still discard some momentum to probably bait your opponent to play either, leaving them with a committed foundation (Compassionate Heroism) or a card in their card pool adding to their progressive difficulty (Rigorous Training's action side). *Pieces of Eight - Bait your opponent into using his Pieces of Eight by discarding a few momentum for a Powerful ability or such. Then rush your opponent. *The Recurring Nightmare - If you are running ***Yun-Seong*** off of Void, Lost Memories or Ring Veteran should help. If not, wait until you have two copies of any attacks, then play one to bait his response. Once his response is used, rush your opponent. *Breaker cards - You can run God of Muay Thai or Beginner's Luck to help with control checks. You can also gain momentum if you're running any version other than ***Yun-Seong***. *You Will Not Escape - If you're running any version other than ***Yun-Seong***, try running some of Yun-Seong's low difficulty support to counteract You Will Not Escape. If you're running ***Yun-Seong***, make sure you run Jaguar Revolver, which would be a 0 difficulty at the start of the game. It will not do damage, but it will rid you of the pesky restriction. Also, you could play only one or two foundations before using your form. *Mai and Shiranui Flames - If you're ***Yun-Seong***, clear the foundation you play afterwards with your form. If not, gain momentum so you can make the control check for your next attacks using your character ability. Category:Character Category: Air Category: Order Category: Void Category: Earth Category: Chaos